Past Sins AU:Primordial Crimes(Project Helia)
by Mithos of the blue sky and sea
Summary: Join Sunset Shimmer, Luna's student and her friends:Spitfire Flare, Strawberry Sunrise, Coco Pommel, Nurse Redheart, Trixie & Ember in a different Equestria, Luna is the reigning princess & Sunset Shimmer her devoted student. Now a year after defeating Daybreaker Sun an ancient order which desires revival has created a humonculus filly named Helia, now sunset has to play mom.
1. Chapter 0

Primordial Crimes: Project Helia

(Based on Past Sins by Penstroke & Helia created by SaturnStar14)

Chapter 0: Dawn of Daybreaker

 _"In the beginning, there were monsters one t'was but a soulless creator, a true figure of the neautrality, only a shapeless chaotic soul it had existed alone in the entire universe. it does not know of the existence that created it. Nor the existence of the soul. Nor even of individual Idea. The world it created was merely a shadow of the true world..."_

" _Bridging the line between dreams and reality, between ambition and actuality, this creature sought form. It then graviated towards those it perceived to understand."_

" _Alicorns; The Good, Transcendent and ineffable._ _Those who make graviation, Nature, and Matter_."

 _It saw one such being, one such Alicorn. She was powerful and had great ambition. A desire to bring everlasting peaceful days within the light to those who revered her as a goddess, she knew she was more powerful then her nocturnal little sister, she desired to forever stand as a testament of power and everlasting hope._

 _However the younger sister began to connect with those underneath her, the children of the night, those who lacked families, and all those who were haunted by nightmares. This brave mare stood against the dark and gave them her love, her wisdom, her protection and asked for nothing in return, even though they slept through her beautiful nights._

 _Soon the elder sister could see that while she held the adoration of the adults, those devoted to politics, those devoted to selfish pursuits, even those devoted to serving others. The children only loved her sister. She saw that despite having so much more power it was not enough, for her younger sister was able to communicate with what would be the future on a much more personal level then she._

 _Outraged by this she sought a way to ensure she would stand the test of time. Hearing the whispers of the spirits, she knew a way to ensure everlasting peace for her ponies. Observing the many cultures and her own she learned of many rituals, many spells, many artifacts. Soon she crafted the culmination of this: The Poninomicon,_ _bound in Gargoyle flesh and inked in the blood of the sister's enemies. The text contained countless spells, incantations, prophecies, summoning and resurrection passages._ _One spell contained within_ _instantly brought ideas to life. This book and its spells called further to the mare as she lost herself in her quest for power._

 _Little did she know that she had created a perfect vessel, a vessel for the soulless being. Her ambitions set ablaze she welcomed it, she desired to bring her ideal world to existence. It transformed her, controted this once kind mare, this once great ruler who only desired ultimate power to ensure ultimate safety into the wicked one who wanted to watch the world burn, DAYBREAKER!_

 _The forest scorched, as the castle burned the two sisters fought. Seeing little choice the younger sister rallied her friends to her and together then struck her with all the magic of the Elements of Harmony. Daybreaker Sun sealed within her namesake, the evil book prophecising her return in a thousand years time that would lead to a world of utter unending hellfire._

 _The evil book was sealed away within the destroyed castle, hidden behind a wall of traps and hopefully to lay forgotten for eternity. For if it were to be destroyed the evil within would be set free._

 _The younger sister grieving over the loss looked to her friends and promised she would save her sister from her wicked ambition and destroy Daybreaker no matter what._

 _Many centuries passed and the princess lost her friends, yet met many more. Each generation she learned more and more, all for the sake of leading her ponies. However 3 noble ponies stood beside her in eternity to aide in her rule these were: Mars Ariestable the Red Wizard and former bearer of generosity,_ _Fire Shadow the Black Alchemist and former bearer of loyalty, Snowdrop the White Dreamer and former bearer of kindness._

 _For centuries they all served together with the trio acting as princess's emmesaries, The Emmissaries of the Night, to handle the day to day tribulations while she handled the movements of the celestial bodies of the Sun & Moon, and guiding the dreams of all of Equestria's ponies at night._

 _Many years later Luna met the daughter of an elite Arch-Magi under the direct command, a strong willed and powerful filly named Sunset Shimmer. Within her eyes burned an ambition that pulled at the heartstrings of the monarch of the moon, for within the filly's small body the princess saw her elder sister's visage, a potential to perhaps be the one she saught._

 _The princess of the night took the filly as her apprentice, her beloved personal student forsaking one on one mentoring with all others of the age group. For she had finally found the one she knew would come. The new sun, the one who could ressurect the elements._

 _Sunset began her training and bit by bit became reclusive. Pushing away her chances at friendship, only showing affection to her assitant a young dragoness hatchling named Ember. Together the two persisted in testing Sunset's power until the ruler began to fear her apprentice would fall into the power hungry ambition as her sister once did. The princess, or as her apprentice knew her:Luna, began to worry and knew she must send her away, she knew the time had come, but a mere 3 days before the sun would now never set. It seemed she had waited far to long for how could Sunset unleash the magic of friendship if she did not know of it?_

 _Sunset herself had come upon a prophecy in an ancient book, a book bearing the symbol of the Alicorn and thought by many to just be a foals story book. She denounced that and trusted her instict, she then asked of her princess, her mentor, her older sister of sorts what this all meant only to be sent to a place called Ponyville._

 _There Sunset met five odd young mares:Trixie Lulamoon a former schoolmate and magic school dropout,_ _Coco Pommel a shy and reserved fashionista apprenticing under a local powerhouse named Suri, Nurse Redheart a mare kind beyond words who was very adamant about health, Spitfire Flare an intense pegasus who had an ambition of becoming a Shadowbolt, and lastly Strawberry Sunrise, a very vocal young Strawberry Patch farmer coming from a long line of juice makers._

 _Each of these mares were charged with one thing or another of the Festival of the Winter Moon, in order to make it the greatest ending day to usher in the solstice of winter. However She had come, the Daybreaker and sealed Luna within the moon, her Emmissaries of the Night laying defeated._

 _Only the power of the Elements of Harmony could defeat her. Knowing of their location from ancient scrolls Sunset ventured into the Everfree forest alone, or so she thought as her new associates came aswell. Each not wanting their newest and most driven neighbor to meet her final fate. Upon arrivjng at the burned and scarred castle, after overcoming terrible trials, they all stood with her against Daybreaker._

 _Together they used the power of the elements to shred the evil from the mare of the solar flares, for in each of them was one of the elements:Honesty, Loyalty, Kindness, Laughter, Generocity, and lastly Friendship. Daybreaker was defeated and from her ash's lay the impressivly svelte, and tall mare with rosey pink mane, her name was Celestia and she begged for the forgiveness of the six and of her returned sister._

 _Luna embraced her elder sister, the two reunited and the past forgiven. Or was it? Yes Sunset and Equestria at large mostly overlooked it all and welcomed back Celestia, the mare retaking her duties of the sun and assisting in the day court mastefully to let her sister finally rest._

 _Yet a secret group, a sect, an order. They had been awaiting this day and would not forget. Gathering the Ash's of white, the fragments of gold, the sunstone shards. Yes they would be ready for this was only the beginning of the era of the blazing sun._

 _It has now been a year since the battle with Daybreaker..._

It was a standard noon day for Sunset Shimmer, she had planned to go and see a friend who lived near the edge of the Everfree forest. She waved goodbye to Ember who was staying behind to watch their home, beaming at the word that her friend had gotten some rare herbal tea leaves from their home country. " _I can't wait to try them, such exotic spice, I just love faraway adventures even if its just for my taste buds_." She thought to herself, yet suddenly as she approached the aboad, her guard down she could not see a set of shadows behind her * **Thwack** * from behind came a mighty blow the mare falling to the ground limp.

"It is nearly time, the end of the day it shall mark the end of this era. Tyranny of the moon shall finally come to an end." A white cloaked stallion said sweetly to himself as he looked down from a cliff, which overlooked a lake. A sinister grin adorning his face as fire lit within his eyes, a fire of orange and black.

Two mares in white cloaks bowed to him as he came to a dias within ruins, the use and name of this sight forgotten to time. Yet here is but one of the locations where the their world meshed with others, where one could pierce the veil and make their desires a reality.

"We have her here sire, she was no trouble really. Just a quick blow to the head, infact I think she just regained conciousness not to long ago." One chuckled lightly, her sly smirk visible from her cloak, along with her white furred chin. Now pulled on a chain, pulling their prisoning to the ground at the feet of them all.

Another looking to the other opposite her that had just spoke, her voice more raspy and gruff. "Yeah she is rather weak, and clearly a coward she just awoke and yet no struggle? Honestly how could somepony like her have stood upto our queen?" Now looking at Sunset in chains, her forhooves shackled tightly in restricting chains which cut her circulation.

The stallion they spoke to, their sire, their leader he sighed agravated at the duo. "You are both clearly not understanding of her, or her skills, of her beautiful mind." He rippbed off the hood adorning Sunset's head, he could see it clear as day:The complete lack of fear, just rage.

"So you are unafraid? Yes everything I heard of you is indeed true, a real firebrand regardless of the situation." He seemed to be taunting her, it was as if he was gauging her perception of the situation. "I know you did not expect us, yet you seem unfazed? Every the brave one it seems, are you so sure you will be saved perhaps? After all the ring they put on your horn prevents all your magicks."

Sunset leered at his words, she scoffed spitting in his face. "Like that matters, ring or no ring, rescuers or no rescuers. I don't fear cowards you do sneak attacks like you, you had better just kill me because even if you torture me I won't tell you anything, what are you guys changling spies? No, your to brutish they use more finess, so that can be the only reason you'd take me after all ransom wise I'm worthless. Luna would mount a rescue before she would pay, and my family well they likely would send a wave of bounty hunters to track me aswell. So either kill me or let me go because I am not going to give you the satifaction of hearing me scream!"

The cult leader's eyes somewhat visible he blinked in utter surprise, honestly how could you have a comback for such utter ignorance of the situation aswell as unwavering fearlessness. He then cleared his throat as more cult members all gathered in a circle.

"Well this anti-detection barrier we have placed would slow down any sort of tracking, and preperations are made. Soon Daybreaker Sun shall rise from the ash's for her revenge." At his feet was what resembled a cauldron, inside was what seemed like a collinder, Sunset of course noting it must be a parabolic mirror.

Sunset gasped losing her confidence and composure. "SERIOUSLY? Daybreaker, you want to bring back Daybreaker? That is impossible me and my friends blew that ash off celestia, she is just dust in the wind!" She barked at the leader in utter defience.

"The torches are lit now, all but one."His horn and that of the other unicorns in attendence each lit a porcelin standing torch. He placed within the cauldron ash's from an urn, and a broken crown of gold and sunstones.

"Now for the final tribute." As he said this the two mares raising up Sunset's head, the leader pulling out an ornate flamberg-esqe knife, curved like a fire. Sunset's eyes big as she hyperventalited showing anxity and fear now. The cult leaders obvious and wide sinister grin showing, the blade swinging at sunset * **Ching*** a light gash across the top of her neck where it met her head, blood oozing from it onto the pile of ash and gold, coating them crimson.

He sighed With a mighty final light of the sun as it set becoming twilight * **Pa-Chu** * The mighty flame ignited from the cauldron glittering gold.

At his feet runes tattooed onto the land began to glow gold aswell, the entire dias had been reconstructed into a very intricate circle that encompassed aspects of alchemy and summoning magicks.

"COME BACK TO US NOW MY QUEEN, WE NOW CAN PIERCE THE VEIL, FROM DEATH AND DIMENSIONS BEYOND WE USHER YOU BACK TO THIS WORLD!" He shouted out, each member kneeling and repeating these words aswell. Sunset looking on weakly in horror as she bled still, praying that they had not cut to deeply. Despite every word she uttered, despite her pride and bluster yes she was afraid, especially now for if they succeded she knew not what to do!

The flames swirling from the cauldron as it danced, a form slowling taking shape within, a giant pair of black and orange eyes appearing and seeming to pierce Sunset's very soul.

Just then darkness enshrouded it all, lightly striking the cauldron as it shattered. All of them looking in utter awe unaware that the darkness had not been their doing, nor had the lightning. A mighty force landing with great power as all the cultists were scattered, long white hooves taking Sunset and holding her tight as a midnight blue form stood before her regally. "We have arrived, no need to fear thine student for thou salvation is here, for we are **THE ROYAL SISTER OF EQUESTRIA!** " It was Luna she had come, and with her Celestia who was already working on healing Sunset's neck wound.

Many forms appearing now, it seemed as if it was the EUP and leading their charge was Sunset's cousin Solar Flare Shimmer, her dear older brother figure. The cultists all seeming to vanish in magical fire aware that they were no match for this force. A few being taken in by the soldiers, each trying in vain to put up a fight.

The cauldron falling from the cliff with white odd golden smoke gushing from it, yet nopony cared for the soldiers were to interested in their quarry and the cultists to concerned with escaping. If only somepony had cared for then they would know that despite Luna's actions this was all far from over.

But a few hours later, a tiny life had crawled from the cauldron. Its first sight a valley of thorns as it tangled and screamed wordless screams, eyes of utter rage and sorrow as it tried in vain to free itself. Bit by bit it moved forward being slashed repeatedly over it body, the creature awaiting salvation. A salvation that was soon to come, yet it had no idea of this.

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 1

Primordial Crimes:Project Helia

(Based on Past Sins by Penstroke & Helia created by SaturnStar14)

Chapter 1:Forgotten Filly in the Forest

Sunset was laying in bed groaning. Following her rescue she had been healed by Celestia and taken back to the Golden Oaks Library by the two sisters who tucked her into bed. Luna peering into her student and surrogate little sister's dreams. She could see the terror, feel her pain. Yet now was not the time to help her through it, neigh the princess of the night knew that she must wait for acting on Sunset's nightmares to soon could damage her.

Ember looked on in worry, Sunset needed her and she was not there. The young dragoness had never felt so useless, she looked at the bandages around Sunset's neck a dark glower appear in her young eyes as she balled her fists tightly, her claws cutting slightly into her scales. Yes Ember was always something of a hothead yet she had never been this angry before, no never like this.

The two princess's stood up from Sunset's bed, the duo looking to Ember as they flew down to her. Luna patting her on the shoulder. "I sense thine anger young dragon warrior, you must not blame thyself. She needs you now, tend to her in our sted for we must return to Canterlot and investigate the attacks."

Ember felt more relieved now, she sighed now trying to reclaim her center. "Your right Princess Luna, thank you. I promise I won't let anything happen to Sunset." She grinned now childishly, obviously still masking some of her rage. "She's my mistress after all, so I have to be there for her."

Luna nodding to her as she and Celestia walked out of the door, though Luna was still very worried about what those cultists were upto and what they had done to her little Sunny. Yes she needed to learn why they had captured her and the purpose of that arcane ritual.

The night went on, soon turning into day. Ember snoring as she lay half on Sunset's bed and getting drool on her bedspread. Sunset shot up from her slumber panting as she reached for her throat. She could feel the bandages, gulping now she looked around now content. "Oh good atleast I'm home."She looked down and saw Ember, Sunset deviously grinning as she levitated her up and shook her awake. "Wakey-wakey Gems and Hay-backy." She was greeted by a leer from her young dragon companion who found that unamusing.

Sunset rolled her eyes setting her down now expecting a lecture or a famous Ember tantrum, however she was rather surprised as the azure dragon glomped onto her in a hug and she was now teary-eyed. "I-I-I-I...You know I can't talk about my feelings."

Sunset sighed at this, always her reply when she got emotional. She could tell Ember had really been worried though. She had to atleast try and put her mind a bit at ease. Sunset patting her on the head with a free hoof and rubbing between her horns like when she was a hatchling. "Yeah, yeah I get it. Don't worry no dumb white robe wearing delusional losers will take me out, I took down way stronger badguys before them and I'll keep doing it after."

Ember was now pouting a bit, looking away to the side. "Yeah well dragon code yoo know? I have to serve you, your my mistress Sunset. You hatched me and I must serve and protect you with my life." Ember having taken a knee and bowing to her as if she were a knight.

Sunset with a roll of her eyes was clearly stiffling a laugh. Whenever Ember got all serious and knightly she couldn't help but chuckle. A dragon knight, a brave warioress protecting the bookwormish damsel. That was always how Ember played things off, it was like she never grew up from their pretend games they played with Fluer back in Canterlot. "Seriously Ember give it a rest, I'm not 8 anymore and this isn't a game, your my charge, my assitant, my kinda little sis or daughter or whatever." Sunset patting her on both her shoulders with her hooves. "You have gotta calm down and not delve into a world of fantasy and stuff."

Ember blushed at that, she hated not being taken seriously. She was a fierce warrior not some adorable child playing pretend like Sunset always said. "Says the mare who believes in conspiracy theories and ancient fairytales as fact."

"Okay yeah not gonna justify that, also no gems for dessert tonight for you little dragon."Sunset walked past Ember whose jaw had dropped and now with a pleading look to her mistress like a children trying to butter up a parent. "Okay maybe just one." Sunset was looking around now seeming to search for something. "Um Ember did the princess's put my saddlebags somewhere?"

"Well no, I thought it was in the closet or something Sunset, honest I haven't seen it." She was trying to give an innocent grin.

Sunset shooting a menacing leer at her dragon assitant. Ember folded fall to her knee's. "Okay, okay the princess's never brought it back, I have no clue honest."

Sunset facehoofed, honestly what more could be said. "Ember I was returning a rare Zebafrican artifact to Zecora's in there, its a rare piece of her family history and is irreplacable. I was just heading there after speaking with the mayor and Coco about a special cultural festival with native outfits and artifacts of Zebafrica. So that means I must have dropped it when those mares took me, or its in the forest." Sunset walking to the door, which of course made Ember gasp she knew what Sunset planned to do.

The dragon gal sliding infront of her mistress now. "No way Sunset you are not going there by yourself, let me get my armor!"

Sunset levitated her away and sat her on her bed. "Ember the armors made of cardboard and you bought your so called spear off a royal cadet for your lunch of emerald hoagies a while back. This is serious and I don't need a kid playing pretend getting in the way, just chill here after all we gotta keep the library open from 10 to 8 on most days."Sunset slamming the door behind her as she left.

Ember pouting as the slam made her secret cabinet of pony princess figures slide out which caused her to look around nervous and jam them back in there with her childrens teaset and ballet shoes, covering them with her mantle of toy swords and axes. "Glad nopony saw that."

Sunset of course was going incognito, drapped in a jet black cloak as she headed to the forest. The last thing she needed was for one of her friends to find her and talk her out of going. "I have to find that artifact, it would break Zecora's heart if I lost it." She could picture it now, telling her friend how she lost what embodied her families history, the tears, the cries, the depression at losing something so dear. As a friend Sunset promised to take care of it, yet she failed.

After a little while she came upon the road she had taken into the forest yesterday and trotted down it looking to and frow, her keen eye for detail had to find it. "Shame Trixie isn't here, she helps locate stuff for the police and catches criminals, I'm sure she could have helped." She then shook her head at the idea, just imagening Trixie's ego inflating at that and giving such a condescending look of superiority and would of course lord this over Sunset's head. "Yeah probably better I didn't ask her." A sweatdrop on her forehead as she figured that since it was not on the road the easiest thing to do was to try and use a spell.

Sunset of course had wished she had put a tracking rune on her bag, how could she have been so foalish as to not do that. No the spell she had in mind was to reveal the hoof prints of herself and the cult ponies, she would need to follow the prints back to the diais perhaps then she would find her bag.

As she walked into the forest proper following the prints everything began to get darker, it was only the early afternoon, perhaps around 1 to 1:30, 2 at the latest. It was obviously due to the chaotic nature of the Everfree forest. "Why is it this forest works like this? One of these days I must do a research project on the forests function." As she wandered through the forest in deep focus of the trails to the diais, following the prints to the best of her ability. Each step led her to look to the sides of the trails to search for her bags.

Eventually Sunset came to a flight of spiraling stairs that led upto a cliff. The alabasta colored stairs clearly leading to the diais, to her right side was a valley of thorns. Lightning crackled and thunder roared. Sunset seemed rather shocked, sure there were some clouds outside the forest yet here they swirled all together into a purplish spiral, the dry rainless lightning and thunder very startling. Sunset backing up a bit and realizing going up the stairs may not be the best idea. Just then as she stepped back the side of the path gave way a bit and she slid down to a small ditch near the valley of thorns.

She banged her head on something, groaning she sat up then gasped seeing her bag, it had her cutiemark on it and everything. She opened the bag to check and see if her books and Zecora's keepsake were inside. "Nothing seems to damaged, infact everything is fine. Well this turned out well and no monsters either score." she was grinning widely, mission accomplished.

However as she took the bag and placed it on her back, she heard some whining and flustered screams. Screams that sounded like a child. Sunset turned and saw a pair of black irised eyes with slitid gold pupils's. Sunset's horn glew bright now thinking it was some monster, yet as she looked into the thorns she saw a small form, a small white filly. The creature struggling against the thorns cutting her deep all over its tiny body.

"How did a kid get here?" Sunset mused to herself, yet it didn't matter as she blasted away the thorns.

The filly fell free, her eyes closed. She fell to Sunset's hooves, her small pale body covered in crimson red cuts and golden blond hair seeming to glow faintly just for a second. Sunset looked at the little filly in utter shock. "An alicorn?" Indeed she was, for atop her head, nearly eclipsed by her messy and natted mane was a white horn. Adorning her back a pair of small white wings. The child openeing its eyes and looking right up at Sunset who saw that she had the same eyes she had just seen and thought a monster.

"What are you?" asked the mare of bacon colored hair. "Those eyes, that body, she just couldn't be could she?" Sunset's mind reeled, jumping back a bit her horn lit, a glare in her eyes at the small creature. Based on the events of the previous day, the intention of the cult, this creature it all added up way to much. "I know what you are you creature!"

The little filly seemed in utter surprise at this mare's response, she knew not what she herself was, or what this larger creature was either. She stood up and wanted to roar, to try and intimidate this much larger figure. Squeal That was all she managed was a tiny sound like the screech from a small cat, or a nail on a chalk board. Utterly ineffective as Sunset was unintimidated.

…... "You done? I know its you so drop the act!" Sunset shouted which cause the filly's face to contort into a scowl, backing up a bit. Just then dry lightning brightly flashed followed by thunder. The filly gasped dashing into a bush. Sunset raising a brow quiziclly. "Seriously? This isn't adding up, why is she afraid of thunder and lightning?" Daybreaker was a manipulator of the weather, tornados, sandstorms, and dry lightning just like what was happening now, now to mention heatwaves, wildfires, and even solar flares.

Sunset trotted to the bush levitating the filly out, who was flailing her hooves and squeling as if in tantrum. "You know thats a thorn bush right?" The creature having gotten a gash on her muzzle from the dive into the bush, this filly utterly covered in her own blood.….."Geez she is going to stain her coat at this rate, if she is Daybreaker why this behavior its like she is some bratty kid?"

Sunset had to examine this thing, it was just sating her curiosity to much. That and she couldn't leave a child even a weird one like this in the middle of the forest and covered in blood, it would no doubt attract timber wolves and luna knows what else? "So you wanna come to my place and get some food?"sunset offerer holding out her hoof to the floating filly.

The white alicorn filly looked at Sunset's dark yellow hoof, then looked her in the eyes. Reaching out she tapped it doing a hoof bump. The filly's stomach growling a bit which caused Sunset to flatly look at her. "Yeah figured."

Sunset had to roll her eyes at her actions, she had lectured the filly to stay quiet and still,wrapping her up in her cloak and walking out of the forest with the now cloaked filly. "What am I thinking? I mean what if she is Daybreaker and this is some kind of trick? But I can't leave her in the forest even if she is, who knows what she could do, Well guess the only way to know for sure is to properly examine her at my lab." It took a lot longer then expected, nearly 3 full hours. She would have teleported but the mana flow seemed kind of off preventing that.

As they came back to the library Sunset came in on Ember who was wearing a tutu and practicing her ballet, the dragoness blushing at being seen. Sunset of course just giving a flat look at the display. "You know you have stubby legs right?"She teased trotting upto her bed and Ember leaping into the closet and ripping off her garb.

"So-so um I see you found your bag right? I guess that thing on your back wrapped up is Zecora's thingy right?" She was blushing lightly scratching the side of her head, trying to not let the whole ballet display lead to an awkward silence. Ember hated it when anypony, even Sunset saw her being girly after all she was a proud dragon warrior not some prissy princess.

"Yeah I got it and could you maybe whip up some food? A couple of sandwhich's and and some soup, maybe tomato bisque with Basil, and grilled cheese on wheat?" Sunset was secretly sushing the filly who she unwrapped on her bed. She would get her cleaned up then explain all of this to Ember.

"Fine, fine I'll get cooking, just you know be grateful and don't go off like that again kay?" Ember of course had to leave with a quip, always putting up that tough front of hers.

As Ember left to make the food Sunset plopped the filly onto her back again, then went to the bathroom. It was rather clean, and beautiful, Sunset having the bathroom totally redone when she moved in after all she was used to a certain astetic. Sunset now locking the door as she didn't want the filly wandering off or Ember sneaking in. "Ember I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be done in a bit so keep cooking." sunset shouted out to her assitant who shouted back that it was fine. Sunset of course had lied again and filled the gleaming jaccuzi bathtub up with water, raising the filly off her back and dropping her in the water. "First things, first we have to clean you up and get that blood off your coat, can't put medicine on a dirty wound afterall."

The Filly squeeling, whimpering and whining, all the while fighting Sunset at every scrub. Sunset of course was growing a bit impatient, but she knew she had to keep going and yelling at the kid would not be a good idea right now. "Look it has to be done okay? Your here at my house, your gonna be safe and your gonna get fed."

After a bit she now was lathering in some shampoo into that dirty, gnatted mane, then pulled the filly out and dried her off. "Okay kid there all clean, now lets get you fixed up." Sunset levitated a first-aid kit out from below the kitchen sink, written on it was: Sunny, always take care of yourself, Redheart. There was even a little drawing of her friends cutiemark next to the name.

Sunset of course did not care to bother thinking about how dotey Redheart could be and just opened the kit. "Okay this is gonna sting a bit."She put some iodine on a cotton ball and began to dab the filly's wounds rather carefully. The tiny creature winching and scowling, it was obvious she was not enjoying this, even giving some full on whining again.

Eventualy Sunset was done with that and bandaged the wounds, putting a bandaide on the one that adorned the filly's muzzle. "Not exactly my finest work, but its not like I can take you to see Redheart right now." Sunset patting the filly on the head, ruffling her mane a bit. "Okay so I'm really gonna shower now, so how about this:You stay in the bathroom and sit on that rug, then I'll get you some cake after we have soup and sandwhich's okay?"

The filly was thinking that over, then nodded solemnly having remembered what cake was. For some reason she knew very little about everything, yet cake. Sweet, sweet, decadent cake she knew that well the taste, the form, the texture, it all made that filly's mouth water.

Sunset scrubbed away all the grim and worry of her day, forgetting for a moment that she had found this odd creature. As she washed out her hair, opening her eyes now she peered at the creature who looked at her with impatience. Clearly she just wanted her cake, "typical" Thought Sunset, this kid was such a little brat, a real entitled sort she could just tell.

Sunset closed her eyes and was trying to relax again, but it just kept coming back to her. The events of yesterday and now finding this thing, this odd filly that defied all logic with her appearance. Sunset now running her hooves through her hair as she put on some conditioner.

"The circles, my blood, the ash's and fragments, the cultists words...it just can't be, no pony could create something like her like this. The sheer equations and research needed for the level of alchemy is insane." She had gone over it all and the only way the filly could be Daybreaker would be if somehow the lost art of humonculus creation had somehow been rediscovered by that cult. "But thats insane no pony, not me, not the princess's, nopony could do this."

Now done in the tub Sunset dried herself off then looked at the filly who was marching in place desprite to get out and to the promised cake. "She's like a cat who wants out, definitly not what I'd expect from some all powerful, evil queen who wants to watch the world burn."

The bacon haired mare unlocking the door and once more grabbing the filly with her telekenisis. "Sorry kid, first and foremost you have to be quiet."She scoffingly stated in a hushed tone. As she went to her bed where on a dinner tray were four sandwhich's and two bowls of Tomato Bisque, just how sunset liked it, a bit basic with some basil leaves in it. "Okay you get the cake once you finish with this stuff okay?"

The filly was set down onto the bed, she looked up at Sunset, then to the food. "I'm gonna go and talk with my assistant Ember, you sit here and eat. If you can eat all of it I'll give you a big slice of cake alright?"

The filly pouted, yet nodded as she leaned over chomping on a sandwhich triangle. Her eyes lit up a bit, as she then began to lap at the soup somewhat reminiscencent of a cat. Sunset just chuckled at that as she went downstairs. Honestly she saw this filly as such an interesting kid.

"WHAT!?"Shout Ember jumping up a big and her eyes as big as dinner plates. "Nuh-uh look no matter what you say Sunset I am not going to cover for you with this!" It had been a bit, Sunset having gone down there and told her dragononic companion of how she had encountered the odd white filly with the golden mane. How she appeared similar to Daybreaker yet was not.

Sunset's arguments were mostly heresay and theories, she had no evidence to prove it wasn't Daybreaker when everything to the controrary pointed differently. "Look I-I am not exactly sure who or what she is, but maybe, just maybe we shouldn't just tell Luna and Celestia."

"Oh yeah why not Sunset? She is a monster, a creature that wanted to burning eveything down, rebuild up a solar empire and reign from on high?!" Ember of course was stubborn, and was a supersitisious girl, who often paid to much attention to fairytales and old mares stories. "Seriously the princess's need to know and thats that!" She had pulled out a scroll and was about to burn it with her fire.

Sunset pushing Ember back with telekenisis so she would miss, however she had been so emotional that the spell was more powerful then expected, Ember being sent flying into a wall. Sunset taking the scroll and vaporizing it so it could not be sent. "No Ember, look Luna and her council sent Daybreaker to the sun for a thousand years, she only got that because Celestia was still in there. This filly if it is her doesn't deserve the no doubt much harsher punishment. Especially if she isn't even really Daybreaker!"

Ember was on her knees, raising herself back up. Ember shooting a death glare at Sunset, she had never pushed her like that before, it actually hurt. "She is a manipulative monster, look at how she has already gotten you to hurt me!"

"EMBER!"Sunset scremaed, her head hung low a bit obscuring her eyes, which were teary. "I-I didn't mean to I'm sorry, but you should know what its like to be judged by your appearance better then anyone. I took you in, I showed you love, we grew up together and I never made you feel bad about the way you looked. Some even called you a monster so how can you say the same to this kid, this kid who hasn't done anything to anypony?"

Ember went silent falling to her knees on her own, looking up at the ceiling at this revelation. "I-I'm the monster, I was persecuting her because of what you said and how she looks. My entire life I've been picked on and shunned for the same reasons, Sunset...your right."

Sunset raised her head, a sweet and content smile on her face pulling Ember into a hug with her magic. "Yeah well you were just trying to keep me safe Emby."

After having a touching moment with Ember, Sunset went back upto her bedroom she seemed a bit wary though. She wondered if in the last couple of hours that the filly had grown into a full bodied Daybreaker, if so well a beast of fire inside a tree likely wouldn't bode well. However as she saw her bed, she just sighed, then giggle.

Curled up in a ball on the bed was the filly, she had fallen asleep after eating her food and Sunset's. Sunny sat on the bed watching the filly sleep now. "Heh little glutton, but hey she is cute." Sunset couldn't explain why she was so focused on the filly, was it Curiosity? Paranoia? Arrogance? She just didn't know, yet looking at her small body it seemed as if she had known this filly for much longer then a few hours.

She then began to gently nudge the filly, she opened one of her black and gold eyes. The look of somepony a bit curious as to why she was awoken.

Sunset shrugged, levitating over a plate that had a big piece of cloud cake on it. "Hey I promised." winking while patting the filly on the head.

The filly reaching over and nom-noming the cake, getting it smeared on her face. Sunset stifiling laughter as an awkward snicker. She figured this would be the perfect chance to do some interrogation. "So do you remember how you got in that valley of thorns?" That started the line of questioning, the filly just looked curiously back at her.

Each question was met with a pondering, a tilt of the head and mostly shakings indicating no's. However the Filly seemed to get a bit aggitated, feeling like Sunset was prying. When Sunset asked her her name the filly then gasped. She was in deep thought, she then seemed to be fighting back tears and turned her back to Sunset. Plopping down in the corner of her bed on her pillow turned away from her, clealry she didn't want to even think about these questions anymore.

Sunset had been taking in every last bit of information she had gotten from the filly, like what she knew of Equestria, what she knew about how she knew what cake was. She indeed did seem to have an understanding of language, yet knewe little else. Judging by all of this it must mean she was made by the spell, so she must be a humonculus. Yet what were the cult really trying to do and why did it not work like intended.

It seemed like the filly wanted to be alone, like she wanted to think or wanted to cry. Sunset sighingly slid over, putting an arm around the kid and pulling her close. "Hey you okay? Look I'm sorry if I pried. Look if you want to cry or leave you alone just tell me."

The filly now silently crying with a pouty face, trying to seem tough it seemed. "Drop the act and cry, if you wanna cry just cry, holding it back won't help so let it all out." Sunset was trying to be reassuring, to make her feel safe. She could just tell that the filly was actually deeply afraid and was merely trying to help. She was used to this sort of behavior dealing with Ember and how her parents interacted with her when she was little.

The filly broke down in full sobbing tears and cries now, burying her face into Sunset's shoulder. This went on for a while now, Sunset sighing while looking up at her ceiling. "Why did I get myself into this?" That just kept hitting her mind, WHY. Why did she care, why take this filly in, why not just call in Luna and Celestia? Why be so adament with Ember? Maybe it was because she was seeing herself in this kid? "So you feeling better now?"

The filly panting, looking into Sunset's eyes with her own odd colored ones. "Yes, yes I'm fine now...I-I just felt like everything was just crashing down on me." That voice, it sounded a bit haughty, yet also honey sweet. A humming tone almost like a theramin or a violin. Certaintly not a voice that oozed evil, total and complete madness or the vast superiority. Really it was a voice akin though sweeter to a certain tiara wearing filly that Sunset knew.

Sunset rolled her eyes at thinking all that, I mean it was kind of a cute voice. Kinda sweet, kinda sour, but whatever it just meant Sunset likely sang better then her is all.

She looked at the clock and noticed a bit of a yawn in her throat. "So hey kid its getting sorta kinda late, I'm gonna hit the hay. We can pick this up in the morning alright?"

The filly now leered at Sunset. "Well Unicorn lady I am sleeping here."She glomped Sunset's pillow and Sunny Skies her plush doll. "I wanna sleep here and with this stuff!" She sounded like she was trying to give a demand.

Sunset now just laughing as she took her stuff back. "Yeah okay, okay I get it your embarssed to ask if you wanna sleep here fine, fine how about this."She shot her pillow with her magic making a copy of it, then levitated some blankets from a closet. "We both can okay?"

The filly turned her face away pouting at the suggestion. "Very well, fine, fine but only because you said I could, so you asked."Sunset pulling the filly close and noogying her. The mare laying down and the filly curling up against her like a cat.

"Guess I'll just have to think this more through tomorrow? First things first though...gotta think of a name."Sunset closed her eyes while drifting off asleep with the filly.

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

**Primordial Crimes:Project Helia**

(Based on Past Sins by Penstroke & Helia created by SaturnStar14)

 **Chapter 2: Her name is Helia?**

It had been a few days since their first meeting, since Sunset found the mysterious little filly. Instead of just calling her kid or that filly, Sunset had decided to call her Helia. The name Helia being picked from a series of stories from an old storybook. Helia as it was told was a magical and rightious mare of white who travelled the world long ago during the time of before Equestria. She would come to hamlets in need and would perform miracles and deeds to better the lives of all ponies she met, leaving behind a golden trail from her shimmering mane as she walked.

It had been a favorite story of Sunet's when she was a kid herself. The white mare of glittering golden mane, who wandered all around just to help others. As a child it had really spoken to Sunset and was one of the reasons she worked so hard to become the princess's personal pupil. She hoped someday to be like that, a pony who would selflessly aide others and enrich their lives. As the element of friendship and somepony who had saved Eqeustria a few times already she had already somewhat achieved that.

The filly of course stuck her tongue out at the name Helia at first, until Sunset explained all of this to her. Which of course got the tiny terror to smile thinking it was a cool name after all. Since then Sunset had been carefully observing the filly, who seemed very curious about certain things. Infact after finding Ember's stash of dolls and princes stuff the two had gotten into an argument, Sunset finding it hilarious at how grabby Helia was. It was like watching a foal argue with an older sibling over who owned what toy, and often trying to sneak desserts aswell. She was quit the little troublemaker so she spent time in the corner every now and then over the course of the days.

She also seemed very studious, gazing through several books. A lot of them history, geography, astronmy, art, and of course many story books. She seemed to be something of a speed reader and maintained the information well. She even enjoyed examening Sunset's many baubles she had picked up during her travels and also examined Ray, Sunset's pet Leopard Gecko quit a bit. However this also made her more curious of the outside, more then once Sunset caught her trying to sneak out which meant corner time for little Helia. Helia often whining about why she couldn't go out, how unfair Sunset was being, how mean she was for always putting her in the corner. " _She is such a brat_ " Was often what Sunset would think whenever Helia said such things. " _How did my parents ever cope?_ " After all according to what her parents often said she herself was rather rambuncious and sneaky when she was a foal.

However the breaking poinf for Sunset soon came, as Helia began to ask so MANY questions such as:why is the sky blue? Why are their four seasons? Why are there three different pony tribes? Why is Equestria the main place where ponies live? Why are griffins half bird and half cat? Why does Ember live with them, is she a slave? Then came the last question that really hit a chord with Sunset. Why can't I go outside, is there somehing wrong with me?

That last one, Sunset honestly didn't know what to say. How could she look into Helia's eyes and say: Sorry but your a monster made by alchemy and arcance dark magic, she just didn't have the heart to tell the kid the truth. So Sunset had been formulating an idea of how to make her enable Helia to go outside without attracting attention.

After spending the day mulling it over Sunset had come to the conclusion she needed, so grabbing some papers, then taking Helia and drapping her in the black cloak Sunset often wore the two went out telling Ember they would be back soon. Of course now was the endless struggle for almost with every step Helia nearly wandered off constly enthraled by the numerous kiosks, shops, and all the other ponies she passed by. " _Maybe I should have gotten a leash?_ " Sunset mused as she pulled Helia back over with her telekenisis for the upteenth time.

"Hey Sunset what are you doing there?"A familiar voice struck a cord with Sunset, she looked to its owner and saw Spitfire, who was talking with some of the town weather team. "Whats the deal with the cloaked thing?"Asked the daredevil pointing to Helia who was at Sunset's side.

Sunset gulped, nerviously looking back and forth. She thought up a lie and thought it up quick. "Oh its just Ember she is very sick." Sunset patting Helia on the head and grinning fakely hoping Spits buyed that story.

"Sick huh? Must be a skin thing or she has the chills or something right? Well if its the latter sorry about that the rookies here are making it a bit to drafty today." Spitfire lowering her shades and glaring at one of the newer weather team ponies.

Sunset rolled her eyes at that, atleast it seemed like Spitfire was buying the lie. "Yeah its really bad, Scalespox, it happens when a dragon starts molting sometimes and makes them VERY suseptable to the cold and can't have them exposed to that much sunlight. I was taking her to see Redheart to get some lotion that will help her with that." Sunset was now chuckling in a rather ingenuine way to go with her big fake grin.

Spitfire shrugged, she figured " _yeah it made sense._ " So she also patted Helia on the head. "You take care squirt, get better soon and I guess I'll see you soon for another flying lesson." She then darted off followed by her weather ponies.

"Sunset I'm not Ember?"Helia was rather confused as to why Sunset said she was. She tilted her head, while her golden eyes peered up from the cloak at her caretaker. "I do not understand why you lied to that pony?"

Sunset scratched her head, thinking hard as to what to say. "Well um the thing is... _ponyfeathers what should I tell her_? Uh the thing is that-that...she doesn't know you yet?"She was still giving that nervous fake grin her eyes darting back and forth. "Yeah she doesn't know you yet and I want to surprise her when she does? I mean we're in a hurry so no time for a proper introduction?" She hoped Helia would buy that, as that was the best the bacon haired pony could think up on the spot.

Helia looked still seemed a tad suspicious, but it was sunset the pony who had saved her, she of course had to give her the benefit of the doubt. If she had lied Helia figured there had to be a reason for it. "Well I suppose so Sunset, still she does seem kind of cool so I hope I can meet her later."

"Oh yeah Spitfire is real cool trust me, she is also the fastest flyer in ponyville too. A real daredevil, Emeber and this one pegasus filly are the presidents of her fan club." Sunset listing off a few little tidbits about Spits while they walked down the street. " _Well look at this seems I got her to stay close by telling her stuff about Spits._ " It was of course true, the little filly a bit starstruck now hanging off of Sunset's every word with starry eyes of excitement. And there was so much to tell as Spitfire was indeed guilty of accomplishing quite a few things due to her skill, loyalty, and leadership abilities.

Soon enough they came upon Sunny's desired destination, Buttonbelle Boutique. It was the flagship store of Suri Polomare a young up and coming fashionista who specialized in inventive ways to use buttons. Suri was often not actually around though due to her intention to set up other shops and going to fashion competitions which left her apprentice the younger and more timid Coco Pommel in charge.

Sunset knocking on the door now, she had a very special commission in mind and needed to get it done ASAP. She knocked a few more times and finally the door opened Coco Pommel standing at the doorway. "Oh um hi Sunset, I-I was just on the second floor doing some stocking. Suri likes it when the store is neatly stocked when she gets back from her out of town stuff." She bowed a few times hoping to be forgiven for taking so long to open the door.

Sunset groaned at this display walking past her into the shop. " _Same old Coco, always such a doormat._ " She of course would never actually say that, just think it after all she was so sensative about nearly everything.

"So-so well what can I do for-for you today Sunset?" she was stammering again, it took a lot longer for Coco to say somethings then most due to her constantly second guessing herself.

"Well in case you didn't notice I brought a guest with me." Sunset levitating over the tiny cloaked figure. "This isn't Ember." She pulled off the cloak revealing Helia. Coco's eyes went wide as dinner plates, the mare now fainting. Sunset rolled her eyes and face hoofed. " _Not the reaction I expected._ " She then took Coco to her room and tossed her on the bed. Looking now to Helia she pushed her out of the room, then patted her on the head. "Helia stay out in the main display area, but don't go near the windows okay? If you do that I'll get you some special cake at Sugar Cube Corners okay?"

Just saying that made the filly's mouth drool, always such a weakness for cake. " _Must be something she inherited from the Celestia Blood in her._ " Sunset figured, there was still so much about Helia she had yet to deduce, yet she knew the filly was good she just had to be. Now of course she had been waving some smelling salts over Coco's muzzle to awaken her, after a few minutes her eyes fluttered open now.

"Was-was I having a nightmare or something?" Coco sat up from her bed now looking to Sunset, it was obvious she had forgotten why her dear friend was here.

"It wasn't Coco, the filly was real, she is waiting outside your door. Now before you ask me a ton of questions I will tell you outright. I think she might be Daybreaker reborn." As Sunset said this Coco began to get paler and was shaking. "Hey, hey calm down now." Sunset putting her hooves on her friends shoulders. "I said might, and even if she is she doesn't remember Applejack squat about anything from last year, or even before that we are talking total amnesia here Coco." Sunset was doing her best to try and explain this, and also not give Coco a panic attack which was proving rather difficult given Sunset's flimsy evidence.

Coco of course finally relented when Sunset said this. "She is just a kid, she hasn't hurt anypony do you really want to see her get sent to the sun to burn up and scream endlessly for a millenia? I mean you know it would be agony and I don't think you want that?" Coco's heartstrings thoroughly plucked at the very graffic imagry Sunset had used.

"Well I guess not, you know how much I like helping underprivleged foals, I in good conscience can't abandon this poor dear." Coco had relented sighing relived that no such terrible fate would await the filly. "So um why come to me?"

"Right, right onto the topic at hand. She is an Alicorn and thats kind of a problem so I was wondering if you could help with a bit of a disguise aspect for her just a bit? I mean I called Trixie here with a fire message before we got here so she should be arriving soon and I hope the two of you can come up with something. I already have some ideas right here." Sunset plucking some papers from her saddlebag, Coco of course looking them over and shaking her head in disapproval.

"Why do you always wanna use black leather? It-its not exactly nice...I-I mean well you seem to always want to use jackets and black leather. Some-somepony's might get the wrong idea." Coco was blushing big, how could she say to her friend that her constant gravitation to black leather was seemingly a tad like she was romanticly repressed.

Sunset shifting her gaze back and forth at that question. "No reason I-I just like black and I think leather has a great feel is all." She was nerviously smiling once again, everything getting a tad awkward now.

"THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE IS HERE!" Just then the doors to the boutique flung open as Trixie Lulamoon, the element of laughter and showboating showmare entered. "SUNSET, Trixie has heard you call and has come!"She of course had a tone that oozed with confidence, arrogance and flash. However Sunset was still talking with Coco in another room and she happened upon only Helia having been sitting and admiring the dressmaker dummies.

Trixie's jaw had dropped, her coat becoming pale as she looked at this demonic looking creature with wings and a horn sitting there. "Trixie...thinks perhaps she should not be seeing this." She was weakly laughing trying not to show the utter terror she was feeling. " _Trixie has heard demons can smell fear._ "

Helia blinked rather curious at this mare, then lightly canterted to her. "Hi, so who are you?"

Trixie was still chuckling nerviously, with a bit of panting now. " _The creature is right infront of me, what should I do?_ " Trixie was shaking in her horseshoes now absolutly at a loss for words.

"Your funny, also you dress like Starswirl the bearded does that mean your a powerful sorcerer too?" She tilted her head looking over Trixie and seeing her rather magical looking Cutiemark along with her hat and cape. "So you do like special and amazing magic too?"

"Y-Y-Yes?"Trixie gulped now panting more heavily, though she listened to what the creature was saying, why ask such questions if it was some demon spawn from Tartarus? "Trixie is-is great and powerful, and-and makes children smile."

"I'm a children, so can you make me smile?" Helia asked, she of course was stiffling a snicker at Trixie's odd behavior, yet it was not exactly smile making.

Trixie gasped at the words this thing uttered. She was now looking at her, really looking. " _She does look like a filly, her size, her face, that voice. Wings, horn, is she a princess? Neigh that can't be right Trixie would know if there was another princess, then again princess Celestia was kind of a shock._ " Trixie was trying her best to deceipher this odd creature, what exactly was she? Trixie did enjoy a good puzzle yet this was a stumper, then it hit her. " _Yes she looks like Daybreaker, Daybreaker was Celestia sort of so maybe this is her foal? Yes, yes a royal foal!_ " Trixie was now going over her next move carefully. She then grinned as her horn glowed brightly a bit. "You know you do seem sweet, perhaps it is because of this child?"She reached behind Helia's ear and pulled out a large swirly lolipop, then hovered it infront of Helia.

Helia clapped her hooves then took the treat sticking it in her mouth to taste the rush of many flavors of the sugary confection. "Mmmmmmmmmm, I liked that trick do another."

Trixie bowed at the praise befor she made a flower pop out of a small explosion of confetti in her hoof, offering it to the filly, then tying little flags from all the Equestria city state members to the flower into a circle. "Trixie has got a thousand tricks its her forte." Trixie had now gotten a bit full of herself thinking, " _Yes I have her eating out of my hoof, royal or demon it matters not because, she is now a fan._ "

Sunset came down soon after with Coco, the two looking very surprised at the sight. Trixie was doing her dancing teacups trick and Helia was wearing Trixie's hat clapping at the show. Sunset smirking as she nudged Coco in the shoulder. "Yeah she's a real menace to society I mean just look at her eyes full of wonder and her happy laughing while she watches a magic show." She teased Coco who still had a few doubts about the filly.

"I-I guess I definitly should help, I've been looking over the designs I think I can get together something that will work out well since I am really looking at her now."Coco going down the steps and grabbing a sketchpad.

Sunset trotting over to Trixie, smirking smugly as she said. "Well you two sure hit it off."

Trixie shrugged at Sunset's words levitating Helia onto her back, the filly resting her head on Trixie's. "Well yes this child is like all children she loves Trixie's magic shows, I even showed her my puppets and she craves one of her own. To which Trixie has said she shall make and you can pick up at her shop Sunny the royal foalsitter."Trixie teasingly grinned, then winked to her friend.

"Here I was thinking I'd need to explain it all and you'd get all weird and stuff. Like you couldn't handle my new little charge or something."Sunset levitating Helia onto her own back now and Trixie's hat back on her head.

"Nonesense Trixie loves all children big or small, she desires to make all colts and filliy's smile. If there is a child not having fun then Trixie must do something." She proudly declared hitting her chest with a hoof in solidarity.

Sunset gave a flat leering expression. "You got all panicky and nearly passed out didn't you?" She could tell by nervious chuckline that Trixie was now doing that was indeed the case. Sunset sighing as she patted Trixie on the shoulder. "Still glad you two hit it off Trix." Sunset was inwardly very relived she now had half of her closest friends on board. And she could trust Trixie, sure she was a blabbermouth, sure she was full of herself, but she knew how to keep a secret after all she was a magician.

Helia was now getting her measurements done by Coco, who was having her lift her wings up, then measuring her legs, horn, tail, mane, it was so invasive. Though Sunset said that if she was good Trixie would do more tricks and they would all go out for cake after which got Helia to behave as she was often very fussy and hated standing still. Of course Sunset had to bribe the filly as this was rather important and if it worked then Helia would be free to go outside whenever she wanted.

Coco now going over the coloration and overall design with the others. "How about something a bit base? I-I mean well if its everyday wear we shoudln't do something too extravengent."She was pondering alloud.

"Look just cover up those wings okay other then that you can do whatever."Whispered Sunset in a somewhat demanding way.

"But-but well I-I mean sure wings are easier to hide, but-but Pegasus models are-are really in right now. Infact I heard the weather team is-is doing a swimsuit calander to raise money, and-and Spitfire she-she is getting bugged by Suri all the time to take up modelling even with that scar she is so cool and beautiful." Coco was trying to justify keeping the wings exposed saying how it was so fashionable.

"Yeah I can't see that and we all know Strawberry Sunrise ain't the model type either, look just hide the wings instead of the horn, last thing we need it her wearing a hat all the time, what happens if it flies off?" Sunset sternly chided in. Of course despite Coco's desire for wing fashion she relented and designed a very interesting polo shirt, its coloration a beautiful sunset orange, with a salmon pink trim at the collar. "You-you said she is part Celestia ri-right? Well now it matches her mane color, orange and pink do look good with white right?"

Trixie looked it over then sighed before messing with the collar design, lengthening it a bit. "A tad bit of mage flare, after all we wizards love a good collar."She winked to Coco and Sunset. It was indeed a good design, simple, practicle, cute, and colorful, witn a dash of flare.

Coco already busy cutting away at some fabric and using the measurments she had taken, overall it did seem nice and she had been starting the fitting. One the dress was on however Coco was squinting something not seeming right. "Well the eyes are still an issue, but there is something not right."

"Its the mane." Trixie inputted, she had hit the nail on the head with that. The messy mane cut did not mesh well with the elegant yet reserved dress design. "Trixie knows what to do." Giving a devious smirk she used her magic to tie Helia's hair into a ponytail.

Coco gapsed at this getting such inspiration, now moving Helia's bangs to one side elegantly while doing a psuedo bob style with the sides. "Perfect."Smiled the pale bluenette mare hoof bumping Trixie.

Sunset rolling her eyes at the duo's antics, they had been basically just playing dress up and hair dresser with the poor filly who looked so annoyed and antsy. "Yeah, well almost." Sunset putting some black glasses on Helia, they were large coke bottle types. As if somepony had glued together a pair of magnifying glasses, this oddly caused Helia's eyes to morph into regular golden pupiled eyes with no slits in them.

Coco face hoofing a bit at this. "Um black glasses? I get the eyes need to be changed but well, black glasses like this and stuff I dunno about this Sunset." She didn't want to outright say that poor Helia looked like a dork, her glasses taking up most of her face.

"She looks like a dork."Trixie however had no such tact. Coco and Trixie looking shocked at that. "Seriously if you wanted to have the kid get beat up a lot and worry about them messing with her balance sure go with these, its like you hate her or something."

Coco glaring at that. "Thats enough Trixie, your-your being mean again."

Helia looking a tad frightened now as she saw Coco and Trixie start arguing, and then there was if Sunset hated her after all from what Trixie said it was like Sunset was making fun of her or playing a joke. "Do-do you guys not like me or something?"She stepped back looking a bit teary-eyed while looking at Sunset.

"NO, I LOVE YOU KID" Sunset used her magic pulling Helia close and into a hug. "I'm just partial to black and well I'm not exactly an expert on glasses because I don't wear them."

Coco then thought of something, she rushed to a drawer and pulled out a pair of tiny bifocle glasses. "Here these are from when I was a filly, I wore them when I was reading sometimes. I went and got the magic laser beam thing though so I don't need them anymore." She plopped them down on Helia's nose now, they were an orange color and seemed to mesh well enough with her outfit.

Sunset sighing while nodding in agreement enchanted them. "There see how about that Coco gave you her old pair say thanks kay?"

Helia blushing a bit then lowering her head. "Thank you, Miss Pommel."

"Oh um its no trouble, but don't call me Miss Pommel. Suri said its a good marketing strategy, but I-I prefer being called Coco kay?" Coco smiling gently and with a caring tone, now stroking the side of Helia's face.

Trixie pouting as she felt like she was being upstaged. Then it hit her as she went and dug through her bag. "Trixie has this!"She pulled out a sunflower hairclip putting it in Helia's hair to help keep it in place. "It was a gift Trixie got from her little brother for Summer Sun Celebration way back since Trixie does like Sunflowers, though Trixie no longer wears hair clips since they clash with her current mane style." Trixie puffing up her well kept mane.

Coco surprised at how well it meshed. "Trixie it looks wonderful doesn't it Sunset?"

"Yeah actually it does thanks Trix."Sunset standing on her hind legs and her forlegs crossed.

"So why did I need to get clothes again" Helia tilted her head, Sunset had not really explained why they came here or why she needed to disguise her eyes and conceal her wings.

"Right um."Sunset gritting her teeth now as she looked to her friends who both just shrugged. "Oh come on a little help?"

"Oh right Trixie knows, Trixie thinks its because you are special. You are an Alicorn, those ponies with wings and a horn, But your not a princess so you'd get bugged and mistaken for one. Honestly sure its nice to be famous but only if you want to be stared at ALL the time, to go nowhere without being surrounded by ponies you barely know asking for things. You are special yes, yet you are not a princess. Other ponies would be way to envious and you wouldn't want that right?" As usual Trixie was always great at lying honestly if the elements were for reverse virtures she would be the Anti-Honesty with how often she made up stories.

Helia raised a brow and looked a tad confused, though as she thought about it. "Yeah I guess not, I mean if I want to stand out I can be a magician like you."She smiled having clearly taken a shine to Trixie.

The three mares now all sighing in relief.

A little later Sunset had gotten a fire message from Ember and had to dart off to handle a problem at the border with the Everfree apparently a bunch of Timberwolvs had run out of the forest and were terrorizing Apple Inc. Farmland, so A.J Apple Esquire the owner was demanding Sunset deal with them. So while she was off doing that Trixie and Coco had decided to sit down for tea and get some cake from Sugarcube corners for Helia after all Sunset had proimised. Though Coco was rather busy and had to do some work off and on.

Helia leaning over and lapping at the tea-cup. Trixie looked rather offput by this. "Don't tell me Sunset lets you eat like that?"

Helia looking over to the blue coated mare. "Yeah why?"

"You have a magical horn, why not use that?" Trixie of course demonstrated as she sipping from her tea cup via levitating it to her mouth. "Even the Earth ponies have better manners, you see if your to be a proper unicorn mare you must present yourself with elegance and tact, you see unicorn mares are all about manners you need to do everything just right, I mean you've seen that glorified blue lizard have her tea parties right? With the pinky out thing? Well for us Unicorns we use our horns give it a try."

Helia looked down at the teacup now, she had never actually used her magic before now. Trixie raising a brow at her as the filly's horn glowed with a golden aura. The teacup exploding while shards shot all over. "Um yeah I didn't mean to do that." Helia blinked confused, she wondered if she should apologize or not, after all why should she Trixie told her to try and use magic so she did.

"Well that was unexpected, clearly your a lot more powerful then Trixie thought. Most unicorns can barely move the cups at first yet you, your telekenisis was so powerful, yet unfocused that it caused the cup to break like that." Trixie seemed to be praising, but in actuality was deeply frightened by this display of power. "Still it was a good try, Trixie is...well proud Trixie supposes."

Helia looked flatly at Trixie not really getting this mare at all. "So um should I try again?"

With a roll of the eyes Trixie agreed turning a fork into a teacup, then pouring tea into it with her magic. "Yes do try Trxie will stay here until you get it." Trixie was warmly smiling trying to win Helia over a bit. " _And if she breaks more Trixie can just do this all day/_ " The mare musing while watching Helia try once more, this time it shot into the ceiling, it now raining tea down on the filly who grumbled.

"Why can't I do this? I should be able to do this!"Helia had crossed her forelegs, she was absolutly annoyed, getting short temped. Trixie trying once more and Helia failing once again, it just seemed that she was putting far to much power into each try.

"Trixie thinks she knows what the problem is, you are to unfocused. You are letting your horn regulate itself instead of you doing it. Emotions, focus, study, all are required to acuratly do spells, relying on one above the other though is bad. Why if you just did everything with just emotion you'd have a lot of power but wouldn't be able to properly control." Trixie went to Helia's side patting her on the shoulder. "Its all about visualization, you need to close your eyes and imagine the teacup just levitating. Then let the magic out just a bit and you'll be leviating small things."

Helia looked up into Trixie's eyes seeing wonder, and support. " _She-she believes in me, I should listen I guess._ " Helia's eyes slid shut, doing as Trixie instructed she imagined it all in her head. Seeing the cup floating in her mind and moving to her muzzle. Helia's eyes fluttering open now and rather surprised as she spoke. "I did it! Thanks Trixie." Helia grinned big, then took some sips.

Trixie winked, now levitating over some cake. "try and do it with the cutlery now."

Helia's heart skipped a beat, her eyes growing big as she began to shake. "CAKE!" She was now panting, trying to remember the manners Trixie just showed her, but it was a struggle between what she wanted to do and what her instincts told her to do. Whenever she saw cake infront of her it was like a switch was flipped in her mind, she would devolve into a starving beast and nom on it. Yet Trixie told her such behavior was unbefitting a unicorn.

Helia used every last force of willpower she had to cal, herself down. She let out a sigh then began to focus once more. A fork gently flying infront of her, cutting a bit of the cake then gently putting it into Helia's mouth. She shivered at the taste, the heavenly taste and texture, her face practically melting from it which of course made Trixie snicker at how silly and cute she looked.

!

After a several hours had passed Sunset flew the door of Buttonbelle open, stumbling in looking utterly exhausted. "Okay I'm back, sorry I was gone so long. Coco Trixie how did you get along with Helia?"

"Shhh." Coco popping up out from the stairs now at Sunset's side. "She did really well, Trixie gave her a magic lesson, we had tea and cake. Then the little cutie was tired so I let her use my little sis's room for when she spends the night, I figured little Dazzle wouldn't mind." Coco smiling rather contently and with that sweetness only Redheart could top.

"I read her a bedtime story too, she is so inquisitize, yet tries to act so haughty its clear she has a lot of pride, its also clear that she is secretly very sensative trying to hide it behind a wall ofsmugness clearly demanding perfect of herself and getting upset at anything she fails at." Coco as ever was very sharp, especially when it came to kids having a deep understanding of what made certain ones tick by watching them.

Sunset seemed a bit surprised everything had gone so well. She half expected Trixie to blow it and for the shop to be on fire when she had gotten back. "Well good to hear she is getting along with her big sisters." Sunset was of course kidding and using a very sarcastic tone.

Coco's eyes lit up however at the very idea. "Well maybe someday, you know how I love foalsitting."

"Yeah" Sunset flatly said. "Still little sister or daughter or whatever she is to me, well I still dunno but I'm glad that you guys are here to help me through it, and to help her too." Sunset was now walking up the steps alongside Coco. The two coming to a room that had the name: Dazzle on the plaque. Sunset pushing the door open with her magic and seeingh Helia snoozing away on a very gaudily designed bed.

Sunset smiling lightly going to the side of said bed and gently nuzzling her charge. "Hey, hey Helia naps over."

Helia lazily rubbing the sleep from her eyes, peering one of her golden slitted pupils at Sunset then randomly hugging her. "Your back, about time." She said huffing while still hugging.

Sunset shaking her head, and a roll of her eyes said. "Yeah, yeah I get it. Excuse me princess I just got a little held up fighting timberwolves and other abominations of the darkwood." She slyly said that last part knowing it would get Helia's goat.

"An adventure and stuff? Well can you tell me about it please, please." Her eyes full of wonder as she broke the hug looking to Sunset in a pleading manner.

"Alright, alright, but after the story we gotta head home and get dinner with Ember kay?" She winked knowing of course that Helia was always eager to hear a cool story.

Sunset then began to elaborate on her day, how after she went to Sweet Apple Acres, the home office of Apple Inc. She met with the rather sophisticated and demanding A.J Apple Esquire. A.J Explaining to Sunset how the recent attacks by Timberwolves which she assumed to be without provication had destroyed several of her precious tree's and carried off her workers.

The two joined by Macintosh and Braeburn to search for the cause and see that they would not return. Upon entering the forest they were besiged at nearly every end by the wolves, and Ent's aswell. It was a well know fact that Ent's often worked with Timberwolves due to them being some sort of subspecies of eachother. Sunset was pleasently surprised by how well A.J handled herself for a high society mare of Manehatten nurturing.

Eventually however they were all captured and it became clear why the Timberwolves had attacked, a magical virus had spread that was acting like a magnet to the wolves and imbuing them with their normally rare ability to convert other creature. The large amount of wolves due to them changing many of A.J missing workers into Timberwolves themselves. A.J becoming infected and changing before Sunset's eyes she managed to subdue her, though it was hardfought as A.J already possessed amazing close range fighting skills so her abilitires were amped up severely as a Timberwolf, which Sunset dubbed Timberjack.

Sunset then meeting the Alpha, a gigantic monstrosity half the size of a full grown dragon. The creature chasing her all through the forest and withstanding many of her best spells. Sunset had to think outside the box now and used every trick she could think up, and even a few new ones she had learned from Fluer, Trixie and other unicorns she knew. Sunset trapping the monster in a ravine and extracting its mana energy, aswell as its venom which lefct the poor mare battered and about to pass out.

Thankfully she managed to carry herself to Zecora's and had the Zebra gal give her some healing potion and work up a cure for the Timberponies from the Alpha's venom, as that was the only way to cure a Timberfication, thankfully it was usually rare that such things occurred.

Sunset then fixing all the converted ponies and they then discovered that A.J's sister Appleblossom(Applebloom) had been researching with her cousin Babara "Babs" Seed Orange and their friend Sweetie Bell Gemnificent on ways to make her own little patch of apples into artifical Zap Apple tree's, this inadvertently acting as Timbernip which caused the wolves to appear and the odd pseudo-Zap's making the Timbervenom more prevelant. A.J greatly angered at her sister had decided to strip her of her allowance for the month and make her flanks as red as an apple.

A.J paying sunset of course for her time with a bag of bits, though a bit less then the agreed upon amount since A.J barely made it out herself and thus Sunset had lost bodyguard points as A.J put it. That was how she always was such a pinchbit.

"And thats what happened." Sunset tiredly sighed as she told the story.

Helia was utterly amazed at that whole ordeal. "WOW Sunset that was amazing, I hope someday I can do stuff like that." The filly clearly in awe of her caretaker's sheer skill and bravery.

"Sure kid why not? I mean hey you are living with me and getting tips from me and Trixie. Maybe next time I see Fluer I'll introduce you to her too, she knows a few good combat spells."Sunset grinning as she levitated Helia onto her back, now in her new disguise once more and the two waving Coco farewell as they headed back to the library.

However they had no idea that as they left Buttonbelle that they were being watched from the shadows.

To Be Continued...


End file.
